Harry Potter and the new student
by Banksie
Summary: Hogwarts gets a new student who is related to one or perhaps TWO of the professors.
1. The student has arrived

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.  
  
Summary- Hogwarts gets a new student that is related to one or maybe TWO of the Professors.  
  
**Harry Potter and the new student**  
  
Chapter 1- The student has arrived  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped out of the Threstal- Drawn carriages and started to make their way up to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had had a rough summer dealing with the death of his late godfather Sirius Black and although it still caused him immense pain whenever he thought or talked about Sirius, the pain was slowly dulling and Harry was continuing on with his life and taking it one day at a time.  
  
Ron had also been feeling depressed over the summer half of it was because of Sirius, although had hadn't known him that long and not very well he still missed and mourned for him. The other half was something more private and something that he would never admitted to anyone else. He was missing Percy. It was a well-known fact that Percy loved the rules and was a neat freak, but Ron still loved him. Even if he didn't know him as well as he knew his other brothers. He still remembered when they were little, Percy had taught him how to read, write and play chess. Ron felt betrayed by Percy sure enough. But he wanted him back!.  
  
Hermione has also mourned for Sirius, also he wasn't a direct friend but she had always felt a connection ever since she and the others had saved him from the dementors kiss. But instead of mourning Hermione had buried herself in her book and had learnt a great deal. Sirius had always said that she was the smartest witch of her age.

* * *

They went in through Hogwarts doors and directly into the great hall.  
  
Hermione suddenly squealed.  
  
"Ron, Harry look who it is" she cried in disbelief.  
  
"What?" said Harry and Ron is unison.  
  
"Look! There!" growled Hermione in frustration, spinning them around to face the staff table.  
  
"What ARE you talking about Hermione?" asked Ron , who hadn't even bothered to glance up at the staff table.  
  
"LOOK UP AT THE STAFF TABLE!" snarled Hermione "WHO is our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?".  
  
Harry, who by now had leaned to tune out Ron and Hermione's bickering, grinned widely and announced "Guys, it's Professor Lupin, HE'S our teacher Ron!".  
  
"What really?" said Ron is disbelief, standing on his tiptoes to get a better look "Yeah it is!".  
  
"Personally I'm glad" announced Hermione, "We'll actually get to learn from our teacher this year and with Professor Lupin as out teacher we're bound to learn loads!".  
  
"Is learning ALL you ever think about Hermione" asked Harry with a teasing smile and a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well EXCUSE me for actually think that a school is for learning, not just having fun" retorted Hermione, with a half glare at him.  
  
"Right" said Ron, "Lets just stop arguing and SIT DOWN and wait for the feast to start 'Cause I'm starving"  
  
"Your always starving Ron" muttered Hermione under her breath.  
  
Ron glared at her so she shut up.

* * *

About five or ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall came in with the first years, the hat sang its song and the sorting begun.  
  
"Aguis, Chloe"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Avart, Luke"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Cody, Chelsea"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Cash, Adrian"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Durwin, Alan  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Enderby, Chloe"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Evans, Charlotte"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Goyle, Paul"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Heart, Dawn"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Jackson, David"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Lyons, Perry"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Moore, Adam"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Moore, Joanna"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Moss, Phillippa"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Neicho, Leanne"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Robertson, Neal"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Smith, Hayleigh"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Smith. Louis"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Styles, Caroline"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Wilson, Lauren"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Zambini , Chad "  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat and immediately hush fell across the great hall.  
  
"We have an exchange student from Beauxbatons, he will be going into the sixth year"  
  
"Would you please go and get him Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and walked over to the hall doors and ushered the person in.  
  
He had sandy coloured hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale and he looked about five foot eleven. As he glanced around the hall his face was expressionless and unreadable, almost like Professor Snape's.  
  
Him and Professor McGonagall walked up the sorting hat and Professor McGonagall called out his name.  
  
"McGonagall, Lancelot"  
  
There were several audible gasps and whispers at the name ' McGonagall' everybody was think the same thing _is he related to Professor McGonagall?.  
_  
Professor McGonagall glared around the hall and immediately everybody shut up.  
  
She placed the hat on his head and everybody watched with awe.  
  
The hat must of come to a decision for it opened its brim and shouted out....  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Without showing any emotion Lancelot took off the hat gave it back to Professor McGonagall and headed over to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

He sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Hello" Hermione smiled "Congratulations for getting into Gryffindor"  
  
Lancelot merely nodded at her and turned his attention back to the staff table.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had started to speak again  
  
"First of all I would like to introduce our Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher Professor Remus Lupin".  
  
Professor Lupin stood and Harry, Ron and Hermione cheered for him with all their might, he blushed and sat down.  
  
"Secondly there are a a number of items that are not allowed in the castle, for a full list please contact Mr Filch"  
  
"Thirdly nobody is allowed on the forbidden forest unless they want to put themselves in mortal danger" Dumbledore said this part with a twinkle in his eye and a look towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Now with all that said, Tuck in"  
  
The golden plates instantly filled with food and everybody helped themselves.

* * *

Ron who was stuffing himself like a pig turned to Lancelot.  
  
"Hey Lancelot is it" he asked.  
  
Lancelot turned to him and nodded.  
  
"Are you related to Professor McGonagall" he blurted out, curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
Lancelot him a cold look and replied "She is my Great Aunt" then turned away rudely and ignored him.  
  
Ron poked out his tongue behind his back and even Hermione had to stifle her giggles.

* * *

After everyone was fed and watered Ron and Hermione (Being prefects) led the first years (and Lancelot) up to Gryffindor tower with everyone else.  
  
After saying the password "Lupus" everybody pilled into the common room and headed for bed.  
  
Ron and Hermione directed the first years to their dormitories.  
  
Harry meanwhile, sort out Lancelot.  
  
He found him at the back of the throng of people.  
  
Harry tried a smile and said in a friendly voice.  
  
"Come on I'll lead you up to our dormitory since you're in my year"  
  
Lancelot nodded and followed him.  
  
After leading up the staircase Lancelot turned to Harry and still with no expression looked him in the eye and said "Thanks"  
  
Harry was rather shocked but smiled and replied "Your welcome"  
  
Lancelot gave him a nod of recognition and disappeared behind the curtains of the new bed that had been moved there.  
  
Harry still pondering his new strange roommate, put on his own pyjamas and climbed into bed.  
  
He was asleep a few seconds later.

* * *

A/N – If you have any suggestions on how to make this better don't hesitate to tell me. 


	2. The first period

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.

Summary- Hogwarts gets a new student that is related to one or maybe TWO of the Professors.

Sorry for the long wait, I lost inspiration. But I promise to update more quickly.

Thank you to my reviewers:

Padfoot's Sidekick

&

Angel of Revenge

**Harry Potter and the new student**

Chapter 2 – The first period 

Harry was woken up by somebody shaking him and that someone was shaking him VERY hard he might like to add.

" Mumphhh" he muttered sleepily, not wanting to wake up quite yet.

" Harry mate, come on wake up!"

Harry heard the familiar voice and came to the conclusion that it was Ron who was trying to wake him up.

' Woah I must have been really tired' he thought groggily ' it's usually me waking up Ron, not this way round'.

So instead he settled on giving Ron a VERY evil look, narrowing his eyes fiercely as he fought the urge to tell Ron to 'Buggar off' and leave him alone in his nice, warm and very comfortable bed.

But unfortunately luck was not on Harry's side as Ron finally lost his patience, went to one side of Harry's bed, lifted up the mattress and tipped Harry straight out of bed.

Harry groaned from where he had fallen unceremoniously to the ground.

" Harry, we've left you asleep as long as we could, without missing breakfast that is," said Neville from the other side of the room.

Harry merely ignored him, still in a grumpy mood and pulled off his pyjama top and started to put on his shirt.

" Why are you so grumpy anyway?" asked Seamus with a raised eyebrow when he emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his face slowly with a towel.

Harry blinked at him and finally replied, " I haven't been getting that much sleep lately".

Ron and Neville, who knew exactly why Harry wasn't getting that much sleep, shot him a sympathetic look. Harry fought the urge to groan.

* * *

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped himself to eggs and bacon, while Ronpiled a small mountain of food on his plate.

" Hi" said Hermione, as she sat down, poured herself a glass of orange juice and propped a large book up against the milk jug, opened it and started to read, Harry just shook his head, wondering how anybody could read something like that that early in the morning.

Harry grinned slightly as Lancelot sat down next to him.

" Sleep well?" he asked him lightly.

Lancelot stared at him for a moment, although checking if Harry was actually talking to him.

When he did speak it was with an almost guarded tone in his voice, " Yes, the beds are very comfortable" he replied.

" That's what I thought when I first slept in them" stated Harry.

" So, Lancelot" began Hermione " are you looking forward to classes?"

He nodded " I am hoping that we have Defence Against the Dark Arts today, it was my favourite subject in Beauxbatons".

Hermione nodded earnestly " well you're bound to like it here, we have Professor Lupin teaching us and he's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had" " he used to teach us in our third year" she added, seeing the look of confusion on Lancelot's face.

He nodded, for what felt like the tenth time that day.

" I hope that we don't have Potions just yet" said Ron breaking the silence, " I don't want to suffer on the first day and knowing our luck we'll have it with the Slytherins like we always do" ," I'm not in the mood to face either Snape or Malfoy and his little cronies just yet".

" I agree with you there mate" said Harry with a sigh.

" What is so bad about Professor Snape and 'Malfoy'" piped up Lancelot suddenly.

" Well Snape is the Head of Slytherin and he hates all of us Gryffindor and is really biased towards is own house. Also he especially hates Harry all because of what Harry's father James and his friends did to him a long time ago, he can't hold the grudge towards James so he holds it against Harry instead. And Malfoy has been on our case ever since first year when Harry refused to be friends with him. He always calls us names and tries to get us into trouble and is a downright snob".

Lancelot said nothing.

" Well that's enough about Professor Snape and Malfoy" announced Hermione, " anyway our schedules are here'

" Well, what have we got first?" asked Ron sounding almost eager.

" Ron" said Hermione, with a strange twinkle in her eyes " do you actually want to go classes?". She grinned evilly " are you sick?" she continued.

Ron glared, " what is it a crime for anyone apart from you to want to go to classes" " especially when one of the best teachers we've ever had is back teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts?" he finished triumphantly.

" Well if you put it like that then I suppose it isn't" agreed Hermione.

" Look Hermione I didn't to sound like a total prat honest" Ron added quickly, catching the look of hurt that had briefly flashed through her eyes.

He smiled manically " blame my hormones' he exclaimed, looking a bit deranged

Hermione tried to keep a straight face and failed so she giggled insanely instead.

Harry snorted and turned to see the expression on Lancelot's face and was surprised to see Lancelot's face still perfectly expressionless, like a statue.

Hermione who had just managed to regain her composure and pick up her schedule suddenly grinned from ear to ear.

Ron raised his eyebrow in questioning.

" We've got Defence Against the Dark Arts first" she told them pointedly.

Ron grinned another manic grin " What are we waiting for?" he asked almost breathlessly " Lets go!".

He turned to Lancelot " Do you want to come with us?" he asked politely, in return Lancelot gave him an icy look and sharply replied "No". Ron looked shocked for a moment, after all, all he had been doing was trying to be nice, " Oh well, sod ya then" he muttered under his voice.

He marched over to where Harry and Hermione stood waiting for him, as he reached them, he muttered in a hushed voice " Geez, from the way he was acting then, you'd think he'd belonged in Slytherin!".

Harry forced a laugh, but couldn't resist taking a look back, to his surprise Lancelot was staring at them with an almost wistful longing.

* * *

" Good Morning Class!" exclaimed Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Ron grumbled he obliviously thought there was nothing to be cheerful about, as they had to have lessons with the Slytherins.

Draco Malfoy sneered his usual sneer from his position at the back of the classroom.

Professor Lupin however was not put off.

" Today class we are going to learn about werewolves" he announced.

Malfoy snorted.

Professor Lupin raised an eyebrow " Is there something you find amusing Mr Malfoy?" he asked, a hint of warning in his voice.

Malfoy shrugged, " I didn't think you'd have the nerve to teach us about that _Professor_" he sneered.

Professor Lupin blinked, " Why ever not" he enquired curiously, raising his other eyebrow.

Malfoy settled back in his seat and coolly said, " Well. I didn't think that you'd want to tell the class how dangerous you truly are, it might upset us and then we'll go to our parents and know for sure that my father would be appalled if I felt uncomfortable in one of your lessons".

" Mr Malfoy you know fully well that with Professor Snape's potion I am completely harmless" he paused " unless you are saying that Professor Snape is inadequate at brewing potions?".

The young student sneered again, " No, I don't doubt professor Snape's potions brewing, just your responsibility to take it".

Professor Lupin sighed tiredly, " If you have a complaint Mr Malfoy, you can either take it up with either me or the headmaster after class". He turned around and began to write on the spacious, old blackboard.

Malfoy's face screwed up with hatred, and he made a obscene gesture behind Lupin's back. Unfortunately for him, Lupin must of caught sight of it out the corner of his eye, for he turned around with a weary look on his face and looked Malfoy directly in the eye.

" It's a pity you can't be more like your mother Draco, at least she had manners"

Draco leapt up angrily, "My mother would never go anywhere near you!"

Lupin gave him a look. " you really think that?" he questioned.

Malfoy snorted. " Of course" he sneered arrogantly.

" You'd be quite surprised then" said Lupin simply.

Malfoy leapt up and shot Lupin a look of pure hatred.

Lupin finally snapped " Mr Malfoy sit down at once!, I didn't mean anything offensive about your parents!, he took a deep breath, calming himself, " five points from Slytherin and a detention tonight, in this classroom straight after dinner".

Malfoy glared but said nothing.

" Now as I said class, we are going to learn about werewolves" he repeated, " first of all I am going to give you a small pre-test".

The class groaned collectively.

Lupin grinned and continued, " However it really isn't a proper test, I just want to get a rough idea of what you know, it doesn't matter how many of the questions that you get right once the test is over I will go over the answers to the whole class and then after if you have any questions you can ask them".

He flicked his wand and papers shot onto the desks with a soft whoosh, seemingly coming from nowhere.

" Right class you have 10 minutes, begin"

For the next 10 minutes the sound of scratching quills filled the air, with the occasional moan of frustration mixed in.

" Right class, times up" Lupin announced.

Everybody put down his or her quills.

Lupin smiled " right lets go over this", " Question number 1, how do you kill a werewolf?", he looked around, " any ideas anyone?"

Hermione, like always, raised her hand.

Lupin gave her a nod of approval " shoot them with a silver bullet" she answered, with a wince on her face which clearly said that she wouldn't be doing that anytime soon.

" That's right Hermione" Lupin replied with a slight smile " although any kind of bullet would do".

Neville raised his hand, " make them touch silver?" he ventured.

" I was wondering when this was going to come up" Professor Lupin said softly, as he settled back on his desk.

He pondered for a moment before replying, " actually Neville, silver has no effect on Lycanthropes" he grinned before adding " well unless you hit one over the head with a big enough chunk of it that is".

The class tittered.

Lupin gave the class a quick once-over " Any other ways?" he enquired.

To everybody's surprise Lancelot raised his hand, Lupin spotted him and called on him, " cut of its head" the young student answered simply.

Lupin winced " Yes…. Although that is probably the most inhumane way".

Hermione shot Lancelot a glare, but he merely raised his eyebrows and replied, "if you had a deranged werewolf hot on your tail then I'm sure that you would do it to save your own life".

Professor Lupin eyed him thoughtfully and then turned to Hermione before replying, " he is right you know, you would try anything to survive, you may not think that you would, but when placed in the circumstances you would try to save your life and the people around you.

" Right" he continued " Question number 2 what are a werewolves weaknesses?

Hermione instantly put up her hand.

Lupin called on her " go on then Hermione".

" A werewolves only weakness, is the tiredness that they feel after the full moon" she replied.

Lupin smiled "Very good".

* * *

This went on for the next 35 minutes, until they got to question 10 and the bell rung.

As they were leaving the class Lupin called out " Don't forget your detention after dinner Mr Malfoy"

" I won't" Malfoy replied, looking almost resigned.

" What have we got next?" Ron asked Hermione.

" I've got Athrimancy and you and Harry have Divination" she replied.

"Oh god!" Harry and Ron moaned as one.

" 10 galleons says that she predicts my death over 50 times this year" Harry muttered to Ron, as they walked down the corridor and into the impending doom that awaited them.

Ron smirked.

" I'll take you up on that" he replied airily. " She'll probably predict you death at least once a class".

Hermione grinned loftily.

" Well you should have taken Athrimancy instead" she replied " it's a much better thing to do with your time".

" Yeah right" Ron snorted, " at least in Divination you can make up at list

of predictions and actually get some credit for it, i wouldn't have a clue what to do in Athrimancy".

Harry smiled.

" That's because Hermione's smart and we're not" he informed Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

* * *

They split up a minute later and Hermione went to her beloved Athrimancy class, while Harry and Ron went to their impending doom, otherwise known as Divination.

* * *

A/N – Reviews and constructed criticism is very much appreciated. 


End file.
